User blog:Sbcm133/The Challenge: Revenge of the Exes
Format 12 Real World, Road Rules, Are You the One, and Challenge alumni arrive in Jamaica to compete in an individual challenge. The winner of each day's challenge will choose one person of the same sex to face off against that day's loser in the elimination round, called the castle. Meanwhile, little do they know, their exes from the game will be arriving at various points during the competition. Up until episode 5, the exes will be arriving immediately after that day's challenge, and are ineligible to be voted in. Starting with episode 6, the exes arrive before that day's challenge and are thus fair game. In order to make it to the end, they need to avoid getting eliminated, and manage living with their exes. The winner receives $175,000, with second place receiving $50,000, and third place receiving $20,000. Cast | |} Pre-season Romances ''Abram & Coral: ''The two began their fling on Battle of the Sexes 2, but had split prior to Abram's appearance on The Inferno II. ''Adam & Averey: ''The two were shown flirting several times on Battle of the Exes II. It was later revealed during the S#!% They Should've Shown special that Adam gave Averey a lap dance. ''Anthony & Marie: ''The two met on Invasion of the Champions where there was in instant chemistry. The two made out in the Shelter, but nothing else between them happened due to their early eliminations. ''Brad & Tori F.: ''The two met on The Gauntlet III and immediately took a liking to one another. They continued to date outside of the show and were engaged when they appeared on The Duel II, and married by Cutthroat, which they won together. However, it was reported in 2017 that Brad and Tori divorced, and that he was dating KellyAnne, who appeared with him on The Ruins. ''Brandon & Melinda: ''The two appeared on Cutthroat together, where nothing happened. However, during that season's S#!% They Should've Shown special, Jenn Grijalva stated that the pair hooked up on the flight back to America. ''Bruno & Sylvia: ''The pair met on their season of Real World: Skeletons, and instantly had an attraction to one another, and made out in the confessional. However, Bruno & Sylvia began to get jealous of one another and stopped hooking up. They later got into a heated argument in the van where Sylvia struck Bruno twice. ''Cohutta & KellyAnne: ''The two met on The Real World: Sydney. Despite initially crushing on other people, the two fell for each other, and despite a pregnancy scare, left the show together. They were still dating during the reunion, but by the time they appeared on The Island, they were broken up. ''Cohutta & Nany: ''The two met on Free Agents and were instantly drawn to each other, which included a fake proposal. However, Nany let her emotions get the better of her and she hooked up with Johnny Reilly. Despite this, Cohutta forgave her, and they made their relationship official. In the first episode of Battle of the Bloodlines however, Cohutta stated that things with him and Nany had ended and she basically broke his heart. ''Cory & Kailah: ''The two met on Invasion of the Champions and had an instant attraction to one another. The two hooked up constantly in the Shelter and the Oasis. However, after Kailah got drunk and peed the bed, Cory stated he was done with her and hooked up with Camila Nakagawa as soon as Kailah was eliminated. The two argued at the reunion, with Kailah saying she felt Cory played her. When they appeared again on XXX: Dirty 30, Kailah agreed to target him with many of the other girls. ''Danny & Melinda: ''The two met on their season of The Real World: Austin, where they were instantly attracted to each other, despite Melinda having a boyfriend back home. Melinda broke up with her boyfriend to date Danny, and they were engaged when they appeared on Fresh Meat and The Gauntlet III. Danny appeared on The Ruins and Fresh Meat II, where he said that he and Melinda were still married. However, Melinda revealed during Cutthroat that she and Danny were going through a divorce. The two appeared as teammates on Battle of the Seasons (2012), where they seemed to work well together. ''Derrick & Tori D.: ''The two met on Are You The One: Second Chances and began dating after the show. The two were still together when they appeared on XXX: Dirty 30. Prior to the reunion, however, Derrick revealed on Twitter that they broke up because Tori allegedly hooked up with another cast member after his elimination. ''Dione & Kailah: ''The two met on their original season of Real World: Go Big or Go Home, and after heavy flirting, they hooked up. However, jealousy on Kailah's part began to surface after Dione brought home random girls. The two then spent the rest of the season arguing. ''Jamie & Ashley: ''The two met on Rivals III, where they had a mutual attraction to each other and hooked up. Drama erupted after Ashley believed that Nicole & Jamie kissed while at the club. Jamie told Ashley that it wasn't true, and the two continued to hookup. However, Ashley's behavior when drunk became too much for Jamie, and he distanced himself from her. Game Summary Castle Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and won safety from the elimination round. : The contestant entered the competition and was immune from elimination. : The contestant entered the competition and won the daily challenge. : The contestant entered the competition and won the elimination round. : The contestant entered the competition and lost the elimination round. : The contestant had an ex enter the competiton. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant won in the elimination round. : The contestant had an ex enter the competition and won the elimination round. : The contestant lost in the elimination round and was eliminated. : The contestant had an ex enter the competition and lost the elimination round. : The contestant won the daily challenge and had an ex enter the competition. Category:Blog posts